Tyler James Williams
| birth_place = Westchester County, New York, U.S. | nationality = American | othername = Tyler Williams Tyler J. Williams T.J. Williams | occupation = Actor, rapper, martial artist, musician, music video director, film director, graphic designer | yearsactive = 1996–present }} Tyler James Williams (born October 9, 1992) is an American actor, hip hop recording artist, martial artist, musician, music video director, film director and graphic designer. He is most recognizable for having played the title character of the Chris Rock-inspired sitcom Everybody Hates Chris, and songwriter Cyrus DeBarge in the Disney Channel movie Let It Shine. He has also had a supporting role as Noah on AMC's The Walking Dead, and on Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders. Early life Williams was born in Westchester County, New York and was raised in Yonkers, New York. His mother, Angela Williams, is a singer and songwriter, and his father, Le’Roy Williams, is a police sergeant.Tyler James Williams filmreference.comTyler James Williams Biography. Tvguide.com. Retrieved on 2012-06-18. Williams has two younger brothers; Tyrel Jackson Williams (b. 1997) and Tylen Jacob Williams (b. 2001). His younger brothers are both actors, with Tyrel starring on the Disney XD series, Lab Rats as Leo Dooley and Tylen starring on Instant Mom as James Phillips. Williams had also appeared on Lab Rats, portraying his brother's character's future self and Instant Mom as his younger brother's family cousin Jamal. Career Williams began his acting career at age four. He later starred in Little Bill as the voice of Bobby, briefly replacing Devon Malik Beckford in 2000, and played himself (or an eponymous character, "Tyler") on the children's show Sesame Street from 2000 to 2005. He rose to fame in 2005 by playing the main character in the hit series Everybody Hates Chris, which finished in 2009. He won a Young Artist Award in 2007 for his work on the show. He has also been a guest star in Two for the Money, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and the show Hi-Jinks. In late 2009, Williams appeared in the second season of True Jackson, VP as True's love interest Justin "Lil' Shakespeare" Weber in the two-part episode "Flirting with Fame". In 2012, Williams got the role of Owen in the series ''Go On''. He also played the lead role of Cyrus DeBarge in the Disney Channel Original Movie Let It Shine alongside Coco Jones, Trevor Jackson, and Brandon Mychal Smith. Williams was also featured on nine songs on the film's soundtrack, showing off his rapping skills. The movie premiered on June 15, 2012, and his songs "Don't Run Away", "Me and You", "Guardian Angel", "Let It Shine", and "Moment of Truth" all received airplay on Radio Disney. The videos were also played frequently on the Disney Channel. Williams also guest starred in the Disney XD series, Lab Rats as a future version of the character his little brother Tyrel Jackson Williams played. In 2014 Williams starred in Justin Simien's 2014 independent film Dear White People as Lionel Higgins. In 2014, Williams was cast as the recurring character Noah on the television series The Walking Dead. In 2016, Williams played Russ "Monty" Montgomery in the Criminal Minds spin-off Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders. Filmography Films Television Awards and nominations Black Reel Awards NAACP Image Award Teen Choice Awards Young Artist Awards Discography * Let It Shine Soundtrack (2012) * Me, My Brother, And A Mic (2015) References External links * Category:1992 births Category:Male actors from New York (state) Category:American male film actors Category:American male child actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Yonkers, New York Category:African-American male actors Category:American male television actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Rappers from New York City Category:East Coast hip hop musicians